Vida de Gato
by Guaduchi
Summary: Una mini historia de uno de los felinos que está al lado de Chase Yong...Oneshot..


**Aqui tengo una mini historia.. xx es mi manera de inventar un poco sobre el pasado de mi niño lindo Chase Young. En fin como el chico anda entre tantos gatos esta idea se me vino en mente...la chica es Adi, el mismo personaje que stoy usando para mi fic de secretos... espero que les guste esta oneshot**

**Vida de Gato**

Ronroneo.

Ronroneo.

Lo hacía cada vez que sentía ese suave contacto en su cabeza negra. Siempre era lo mismo. Las caricias que su amo le propiciaba eran todo lo que un gato necesita para ser feliz, además de sus cuatro comida diarias, sus juguetes y su cama cómoda y acolchada.

Anduvo un rato por el lugar, ahí estaban todos los contrincantes derrotados transformados en gato, igual que ella. Aún le era desconocida la razón por la cual ese era el animal, o mejor dicho, el por qué de la preferencia hacia los felinos. Como sea, siguió el camino –mentalmente- trazado. Daría un paseo por el estanque, luego iría a tomar un poco de aire y después le quedaba tiempo se sobra para dormir un rato.

¡Que vida tan dura la de un gato!- pensó

Fue directamente al estanque, ahí se tiró – literalmente- sobre una hoja vagante en el agua cristalina. La cosa fue que, en su andar, se encontró con una pequeña pelusa que le llamo la atención y en su juego terminó por hacer un hermoso clavado. En fin. Salió lo más rápido que pudo...o que sus patas dieron. Una vez fuera, trató de secarse pero sin darse cuenta terminó mojando a su amo.

-Buen clavado pequeña...- dijo divertido, mientras tomaba a la gata en sus manos y la alzaba- Será mejor que te seque...- tomando una toalla y poniéndola encima de la felina de pelaje negro azabache.

-Miau...- al mismo tiempo en que estrechaba cariñosamente la cabeza con la mano del chico de cabellos oscuros.

Sonrió un poco y acarició la cabeza de la minina.

Pasó un rato y después él la dejo sola. Había llegado a querer mucho a su amo. Y sentía que él a ella. Pasó de nuevo por el estanque y volvió a su forma normal. Cabello negro y ojos castaños, tez blanca y un vestido rosa oscuro, tal cual el color de su cinta. Había perdido ante ese hombre en un encuentro...y en ningún momento maldijo su suerte por ese echo, pues en vida...Vida normal y no felina... Le había amado profundamente.

Lo había conocido mucho antes de que el fríjol maligno lo convenciera de pasarse al lado Haylin...siendo él tan solo un guerrero Xiaolin.

El verdor de las hojas y el leve sonido del correr del agua, era el escenario perfecto para los jóvenes que se encontraban sentados conversando. La chica de ojos castaños sonreía divertida al escuchar las sabias y entretenidas palabras que brotaban de los labios de su acompañante. Un atractivo chico de cabellos oscuros y mirada ambarina, traje azulado y sonrisa jovial y llamativa era su amigo. Nada mal.

Poco a poco se enamoró de él.

Lo Amó.

Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando se pasó al lado Haylin, por culpa de un fríjol con complejo de tamaño. La maldad se hizo más grande y con el tiempo él consiguió más poder del que ella pudo imaginar. El mismo Monje compañero del guerrero se sorprendió. Ahí se decidió, la única manera de llamar de nuevo su atención, aunque tan solo fuese para verle...era peleando.

Entrenó y dio lo mejor de si para ser una fuerte guerrera y así lo logro. Pero la victoria no estuvo de su parte y transformada en un felino de ojos castaños se convirtió. Decidida a pasar toda su vida junto a la persona que amaba...aunque él se hubiese olvidado de ese sentimiento que una vez gobernó su corazón y que fue dirigido a ella.

Caminó... y se encontró detrás de él. Como cosa rara. Estaba sentado leyendo un grueso libro. Cuando se es una de las máximas representaciones del mal no hay mucho que hacer. Si no peleas contra los dragones Xiaolin, o buscas la manera de echar a patadas a cierto pelirrojo fastidioso, las horas se te pasan muy lentas y aburridas. Siempre decía eso. Al menos a ella se lo confiaba.

Confianza.

Todavía lo sentía hacía él y nada, ni nadie, cambiaria eso.

Se movió y después de unos minutos se sentó a su lado. Por su parte, él, ni se movió. La vio de reojo y sonrió un poco. Le gustaba verla así. El pequeño dragón del agua le había dicho una vez que estaba seguro que en él, se hallaba todavía algo de bondad...Una parte de él no se había entregado al lado Hailyn...y esa parte era ella.

-Veo que decidiste andar en tu forma normal...- dejando el libro de lado y viéndola.

El tiempo no daba crédito a sus ojos, aún con el tiempo, seguía siendo la más hermosa de todas las mujeres que sus ojos habían visto. Lo amaba. Y estaba conciente de eso. Pues el mismo Guang se lo había dicho, y le había echo jurar que nunca la lastimaría. Aún así lo hizo, muchas veces. Pero aún con todo eso ella siguió a su lado.

Suaves ronroneos.

Tímidas peticiones de caricias.

Dulces miradas.

Era eso todo lo que ella le brindaba y más...La amó desde hacía mucho...y todavía la amaba. Pero le era imposible demostrarlo. Con solo mantenerla a su lado bastaba y sobraba.

-No creas...Chase, me gusta más andar como gato...- dijo mientras le sonreía- Ya empezaste otro libro...

-Hace poco termine el otro-

-Lees con mucha velocidad...casi la misma con la que peleas- tomó el libro y lo dejo de lado. Apoyó sus manos en las rodillas del ambarino y se acercó a él- Me alegra eso...se me hace más divertido verte enfrascado en tus lecturas a verte obsesionarte con el pequeño Omi...así como estás me gustas más Chase...- dándole un beso en la mejilla y alejándose de él.

Siempre que hacía eso lo sorprendía. Nunca dudaba en mostrarle afecto y cariño. Pronto sintió como alguien ronroneaba y buscaba cariño estrellándose cuidadosamente en su mano. La cargó y la sentó en su regazo. La gata se paró y le dio una pequeña lamida en la mejilla para luego quedarse dormida en sus piernas, sintiendo la suave y tierna mano de su amo pasearse sobre su lomo.

La amaba...y eso nadie... ninguna bebida y mucho menos un fríjol se lo quitaría.

Que dura era la vida es ese gato...de su gata...de su adorada gata.

**Rara y un poco sentimental...pero se me ocurrió..es decir nadie puede ser 100 maldad..¬¬ y dudo muco Chase sea la escepcion...así que x que no darle un pasado romántico... vivan los nekos!**


End file.
